


I'm Not Moving

by waterwingeddove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Finale, a bunch of fluff, and kisses, complete with the domestic mansion life, just a bunch of stupid worthless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peggy drew in a large breath, exhaling heavily soon after. “I’m not moving.” She eventually said, voice firm and unwavering.</i>
</p>
<p>Or the one where Peggy and Angie literally cannot sleep in separate beds to save their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Moving

"Six bedrooms, Peg. Can you believe that?  _Six!_ " Angie beamed, the excitement of moving into a brand new home - a luxurious one at that- not having worn off yet. She was speaking quickly and without any rest; Peggy started to think that Angie would forget to breathe and end up passing out if she kept up at this rate. "We could go, like, nearly a whole week without having to sleep in the same room twice! I'm totally going to test out every single room there is. I just have to."

"Well, I don't blame you." Peggy started, flashing a warm smile Angie's way, "I look forward to exploring this place myself, if we're being honest."

Angie's excited gaze drifted all across the living room, and she scurried to the hall to glance down it with starry eyes, "I-I don't even know where to start! There's so many things to see here, it's like something out of my dreams…" Her voice trailed off a bit as her expression softened. When Peggy made her way over to her, Angie lightly placed her hand on Peggy's upper arm, but her eyes never left the hall, "Thanks for bringing me here, Peg. Really." She said quietly, her smile almost palpable just through her tone of voice.

Peggy chuckled nervously, glancing off to the side while shaking her head, "It's nothing, really. It's the least I could do to return the favor after everything you've done for me. And with the way I've been acting these past few weeks, I thought it would be a swell way to get back into your good graces." She arched her eyebrow teasingly as she spoke, driving her elbow into Angie's side playfully to top it off.

"I get a huge house  _just_  for lyin' to a couple of thugs and putting up with your grumpy attitude for a month? Jeez, English. I should do stuff for you more often. What's next? An island? My face on the dollar? Honestly." Angie placed her hands on her hips, laughing silently once she finished speaking.

"Well, it's certainly a possibility… Who knows with Howard." Peggy added with a shrug and a shake of her head.

"Enough about that, I gotta figure out which room I'm gonna try out first! I'm thinking maybe the first one on the left, and then working my way counter-clockwise after that. How's that sound, Peg?"

Peggy could only let out a laugh at Angie's excitement while she made her way to one of the other rooms that Angie hadn't called dibs on, "Sounds wonderful to me, darling. Sweet dreams, Angie." She said, closing the door behind her with a smile.

"You too, English." Once Peggy had closed the door, Angie let out a squeal that she had been holding in for the past few minutes before hurriedly running to her own room.

* * *

The next night, Peggy had to work longer than she had hoped, but she was fortunate enough to have been able to spare enough time to phone Angie to tell her to not bother waiting up for her to return home. It was around midnight when she was finally finished with her work, and by the time she was home, all she wanted to do was lay in her bed and sleep the night away. She tossed her jacket on to the coat rack by the door, kicked off her shoes, and made her way to the nearest bathroom to remove her makeup and wash her face. Peggy walked to her room and opened the door, changing into her nightgown and sliding under the comforter of the spacious bed in record time. It wasn't until she bumped against someone beside her and an exhausted groan emanated from said someone that she realized that she was, indeed, in the wrong room.

"Peg, my room for the night, remember?" Angie said tiredly.

"But you said you would be starting from the first room on the left and working clockwise. You shouldn't be in here." Peggy groaned back, equally as exhausted.

" _Counter_ -clockwise, English."

Peggy drew in a large breath, exhaling heavily soon after. "I'm not moving." She eventually said, voice firm and unwavering.

"Figured as much." Angie muttered, sliding over to allow Peggy more room, "Hope ya' don't snore."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Angie."

"I'm here all week."

A smile couldn't help but snake its way on to Peggy's lips as she swatted Angie's arm, and they both let out a laugh.

"Night, English."

"Mm, night." Peggy said in return, drifting off into sleep only a few moments later.

* * *

In the morning, Peggy woke up to an empty bed, and she threw on her robe before heading into the kitchen. Angie was already there, leaning against the counter and mixing sugar into her coffee while she was in her own fluffy robe and fuzzy slippers.

"You're up early." Peggy noted, moving to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Got a double-shift today. Figured I'd try to start the day off well, seeing as I have to close." Angie said, bringing her cup to her lips.

Peggy raised a brow, moving beside Angie once having coffee in hand, "A double-shift? Do you really need to take one now that you don't have to pay rent?"

"It should be my last. They also need me to train a new girl that's supposed to be taking up some of my shifts. Poor thing, really."

"Ah, that's a shame."

"Don't wait up for me, either. I know how exhausted you get on Fridays."

"Well...Alright."

Downing the last of her coffee, Angie started for her room, but not before stopping before turning the corner, "Gotta get ready. See you sometime tonight, hopefully."

"Yes, of course." Peggy nodded, going back to sipping her own drink as Angie left.

* * *

It was around nine when she heard the door to her room open and Angie sniffling and shivering as she entered. Peggy immediately propped herself on her elbows, tilting her head to the side once Angie sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Peggy asked, sitting up entirely and placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Rain. Bad rain. Heavy rain.  _Cold_  rain." Angie hurriedly let out, bringing her knees to her chest in a desperate attempt at containing her heat.

Turning her hand over to immerse it in the edges of Angie's curls, Peggy felt how damp and cold her hair was, "Darling, you're soaking wet. Just come in and warm up, alright?" She said, lifting up the blanket to allow Angie to easily slide in.

"Y-Yes, please." Angie quickly made herself comfortable once she laid down, latching on to Peggy's side and burying her head in her neck.

Peggy merely responded by wrapping an arm around Angie, rubbing her side a few times to keep her warm, "Is that better?"

"Oh, it's perfect. Thank you." As she started to feel less and less cold, Angie let out a content sigh, scooting even closer to Peggy. "I'm not moving." She said after a while.

Peggy only laughed, turning her head to rest it atop of Angie's, "Well, of course you're not. You sure made yourself  _quite_  comfortable, haven't you?"

"Just shut up and sleep, English." Angie couldn't contain a slight giggle as she spoke, and gradually she fell asleep while tangled in Peggy's arms.

* * *

It was Saturday evening the next day, and Peggy and Angie were enjoying a simple night in front of the fireplace in the living room, along with a bottle of schnapps and work stories to share. However, the schnapps were already gone and all the work stories have been spoken, so the two of them were merely sitting on opposite ends of one of the couches, the only sounds between them being the cackling of the fire and the faint hum of a radio tune in the background.

Eventually, the grandfather clock struck ten, and Peggy let out a soft yawn, closing her eyes and stretching it out. "I think it's about time for me to head off to bed, unfortunately. Night, Angie." She said, walking towards the hall.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Night, Pegs." Angie said in response, offering a small wave but otherwise remaining still.

Peggy noticed such and stopped, turning around and leaning up against the wall as she crossed her arms, "Aren't you going to call it a night, too?"

"I will shortly. The fire just feels  _really_  nice." She added with that extra flair of an actress, dramatically casting her arms aside.

Letting out a silent laugh, Peggy started again for her room with a smile, "Fair enough."

Once she was inside her room, Peggy removed her robe and placed it on the hook on her door, stretching a bit while walking towards the bed. That is, until the door was opened seconds later.

"Angie?" Peggy started once the door was shut, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Angie blinked a few times, almost appearing confused by the question, "What, is this not routine for us now?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know...me, you, the bed, together…" Angie said, words complete with gestures to accompany them, "What we've been doing these past few days, and all?"

"Oh. Well." Peggy cleared her throat as her gaze drifted off to the side, "Yes, I suppose it has become quite...recurring."

Angie was quick to catch on to Peggy's dive into nervousness, and she immediately rushed to amend what she was saying, "Or I could just go, you know. It's really not that much of a problem. I could've been reading into everything too much and just-"

She was silenced by Peggy taking a step closer, normal composure apparently having returned, and grabbing ahold of her hands, "Angie, would you do me the honor of joining me tonight?" She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Having been instantly calmed by Peggy's exceptional charm, Angie couldn't help but form a grin in return, "On one condition…" She teased, freeing her hands from Peggy's grasp to throw her arms around her neck. "You catch my drift?"

"How daring…" Peggy quipped back with a flick of her brow and a smirk, wrapping her arms around Angie's waist to pull her even closer.

"Says the one who asked me to sleep in the same bed as her…" Angie muttered before seal the distance between them, her lips meeting Peggy's just as she let out a silent snicker.

Savoring the embrace for a few moments, Peggy eventually pulled away, resting her forehead against Angie's with a smile, "Will that suffice?"

"For now…"

"Good." Peggy said, tugging at Angie's hand and guiding her to the bed, "I was close to falling asleep right then and there."

"Was that a crack at my kissing skills, English?" Angie said while climbing under the comforter and shifting over to leave enough room for Peggy.

"Oh, incredibly so." Peggy let out a dramatic sigh, falling back on the bed with an arm draped over her forehead, which prompted a rather irritated Angie to swat her arm in return.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Yet here you are…"

"Hey," Angie started, snuggling into Peggy's side and gazing up towards her lips, "I like 'em troublesome."

"Like you're any better than I." Peggy said with a roll of her eyes, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Angie's lips.

Angie nestled her head against Peggy's neck as she closed her eyes blissfully, "I guess that's just the fun of it all."

They both easily rolled into sleep, and the next morning, they awoke while situated tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> you mean to tell me that we're NOT supposed to imagine peggy and angie have shared a bed at least once in that house?


End file.
